


Drawn and Quartered

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study buddies. And also other kinds of buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn and Quartered

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004 for the Gundam Wing Back-to-School Smutathon.  
> Scenario request: Studying in a dormroom, and getting distracted.

Duo was bored. Not because he had nothing to do, but because what he was doing was boring. Which was studying math.

This was really the only flaw in the "ordinary student" disguise. In order to pass as a student, he had to, well, pass. Assignments. Exams. And he had to make sure that he did well, but not so amazingly well that he would be singled out for it.

Not that he was likely to do amazingly well. Duo was intuitively good at math, but really quite terrible at explaining how he got from equation A to result B. He just knew that he was right. Which worked just fine from a practical point of view, but not so well in high school.

So he was studying. Studying and waiting for a mission. Studying and waiting for a mission and being driven crazy by Heero click click clicking on his damn computer.

Maybe math wasn't the only flaw.

Well, Heero couldn't really be called a flaw. He was an asset, mostly. Good fighter, good tactician. Very likely better at math than Duo. And there were other benefits to sharing a room with him. But he was pretty damned annoying almost all the time. So, more a complication.

The noise was really making Duo nuts. Heero probably wasn't even studying for the exam. He would just go in later and change his grade in the main student database. It seemed to Duo that this was likely to draw more attention to Heero than otherwise, but it was useless to try to discuss it.

"Heero, when are you going to be done with that damned typing?" Duo looked up from his math notes. But Heero wasn't typing at all. He was clicking a retractable pen. Click up click down click up click down.

And he was giving Duo a look.

Not just _a_ look, in fact, but _the_ look. The look that said, _I'm horny so please come over here and coax me until I'll agree to go to bed with you_.

This was one of the benefits. What Heero had initially lacked in practical experience, he made up for with superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. Also he was a fast learner. All in all, a very desirable partner for a post-mission fuck or a screw-the-math-test screw.

So whenever Heero gave Duo the look, Duo would go over and stand behind Heero. He would run his finger down the side of Heero's neck and whisper in his ear. When Heero shrugged him off, Duo would try again, sliding his hands over Heero's shoulders and chest. If they were in uniform, he would play with Heero's tie, loosening it and undoing the top button of Heero's shirt.

Heero would just sit rigid while Duo kissed his neck and touched his skin. Then Duo would pull Heero to his feet or climb onto his lap and get right in his face. And only then would Heero respond, as if to say, _If that's the only way I can get rid of you_. And soon enough, they were in Heero's bed. Or at least somewhere in the general vicinity. And that was pretty much the best fun Duo ever had on this planet.

So there they were: Heero, clicking his damned pen and giving Duo the let's-have-sex look, Duo, really not wanting to study math any longer and starting to have the let's-have-sex feeling. It was good when their schedules meshed like that. Only...

Only it was the coaxing that Duo didn't like. Even though Heero clearly, even enthusiastically, enjoyed fooling around with Duo, Heero had to pretend that it was Not His Idea. And as rewarding as a good seduction could be, it got pretty tedious after the first few times.

Maybe it was time to do something about that. Maybe it was time to make Heero come to him.

Duo threw down his notebook and walked slowly over to Heero. Heero watched him. Click up click down click up click down. Duo leaned across in front of Heero, just close enough that he was almost brushing Heero's chest, and grabbed a pencil from the desk. "Lend me this," he said, and went back to his own chair.

No change in Heero's expression, but Duo wasn't expecting there to be, not so soon. Duo picked up his notebook again. He had the pencil now and he wasn't going to study, so he turned to a fresh page. Heero just kept giving the Duo the look. And now Duo looked back.

He looked Heero in the eye for a long fifteen seconds where neither of them blinked. He looked at Heero's forehead, his mouth, his shoulders, his wrists. "Don't move," Duo said. "I'm going to draw you."

Heero didn't move. Of course, he hadn't moved for the last ten minutes anyhow. And Duo began to draw.

When he wanted to, Duo could produce quite realistic drawings. Sometimes they were even beautiful. Duo thought he might be able to capture the feeling that seemed to hide just under Heero's skin, just behind his eyes, some strange emotion that Duo couldn't put a name to. He might be able to find it in the hollows under Heero's eyes, in the line of his jaw. A picture of the real Heero Yuy.

This, however, was a caricature.

A few strokes here, a few lines there. Heero's hair done up in spikes, like a crown of daggers. His ears sharp and pointed, his chin the same. "You have pretty eyes," Duo said and drew snake's eyes, half closed, the pupil a single downward slash. Snake's fangs and a forked tongue and a word balloon that said "Kisssssssssssssssssss me."

"Do you like it?" Duo said and held it out.

Heero's eyes narrowed and he made a grab for the notebook. But Duo was expecting that and pulled it back.

"Sorry," Duo said. "I think I'm going to keep it." He put the notebook into his book bag.

And now Heero was back to staring at Duo with that same look in his eyes. Click up click down click up click down. No further movement. But maybe, just maybe, there was a flicker in Heero's eyes, a crease in his forehead. A tightening of his fingers around the pen.

Duo would just have to try harder.

He thought about various things he could do to annoy Heero, but that would just piss Heero off, which was not the intended outcome. So Duo decided to go for the obvious and take his clothes off.

He didn't bother making some sort of excuse for undressing so early in the evening, he just took off his pants. And his socks. And his tie. And his shirt. He watched Heero the whole time. Heero watched back.

It was hard to tell if this was working. On Mr I-Can-Control-My-Heart-Rate, that is. It was definitely working on Duo. He had that jumpy feeling in his stomach, that itchy feeling under his skin. Duo was going to have to do _something_ , regardless.

When he was down to his boxers, Duo turned away from Heero and stretched extravagantly, arms above his head, with an exaggerated sigh. The speed of Heero's pen increased. Click in click out click in click out.

But that was all. Now Duo was the one getting annoyed. Damn Heero for making that bloody noise with the bloody pen. Damn Heero for getting him in the mood like this and then not giving an inch. Damn Heero for everything. "Christ, Heero," Duo said, and turned around. "Am I going to have to sneak into the girls dormitory?"

There was a blur in the air and Duo was on his back on his bed, Heero's mouth on his and Heero's hands clawing at Duo's underwear.

Interesting trigger, Duo thought as Heero's teeth scraped his lip. He lifted his hips and let his boxers go. HIs hair was trapped under his body and it was pulling at his scalp, but Heero had him pinned to the bed. Duo couldn't even put his arm around Heero's shoulders as they sucked at each other, wide-open mouths and chasing tongues.

Then Heero's mouth slid away, slid down Duo's neck and down his chest and down and further down. Duo pulled himself up and sat on the edge of his bed while Heero crouched between his knees and sucked some more.

They weren't much for foreplay at the best of times but this was faster even than usual. Heero's mouth was hot and his tongue was wet and his fingers cupped Duo's balls. Duo felt his cock swell and grow, fill with blood, fill with all the math that he had studied, every equation sucked right out of his brain.

Heero climbed back on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. And he gave Duo the other look, the _fuck me now or else_ look. And that was good enough for Duo. He was willing, he was able, he was ready now, now, now.

Except... "The stuff is by your bed," he said, and Heero looked back blankly. "Condoms," Duo said. "Stuff. By your bed."

"Right," said Heero and stood up. And fell over.

There had never been, and maybe there never would be, a sight so funny as Heero Yuy on the floor, pants around his knees and his bare ass hanging out. Duo bit his lip, but the laughter was already churning inside of him and his ability to regulate his behaviour was somewhat compromised by the raging sex hormones and all.

Duo laughed. He knew, as he laughed, that he might be seeking out the girls dorm after all, but really, he was helpless before the iron will of fate. He laughed and he giggled and he damn near burbled.

Heero shot him an evil, evil look and Duo was glad that Heero no longer had Duo's testicles in his hand. But Heero just crawled a foot or two -- God, even funnier -- and grabbed a condom and a tube of jelly from his bedside table.

Duo was shaking, but he managed to get the condom on and both of them slicked up. Heero got onto his hands and knees. Duo moved behind him. "Ready?" he said and laughed some more.

"Fuck you, Maxwell," Heero said.

"Maybe next time, kitten," Duo said and pushed inside. Oh, yeah, that was just the thing, tight and hot around his cock. He steadied himself with one hand on Heero's hip and reached around with the other. And he giggled. He was too far gone to stop now, this was amusing, this was hilarious, this was possibly a lack of oxygen, but it was so very, very funny.

He started slow, then sped his strokes. Duo was naked, but Heero still had all his clothes on, even his socks. His tie swung with every thrust and heaven help Duo, but that was funny too.

So funny, so hot, so good. Duo laughed and fucked and laughed and jerked and laughed some more. Heero growled something unintelligible and angry. But now Duo was the one who had the upper hand, so to speak, and he just kept fucking and jerking and laughing until everything contracted to the smallest possible point and then expanded all in a rush of heart beating, blood pulsing, muscles throbbing, jizz shooting, brain screaming, "Make more babies, yay!"

Yeah, the girls dorm was probably a really bad idea.

Duo finally stopped laughing and Heero came all over his hand.

Heero was never much for the tender warmth of afterglow, but Duo threw his weight on Heero and toppled them both to spoon on the bed for at least a minute or two. Duo licked the back of Heero's neck. Salty.

Soon enough, Heero pulled away. He shucked his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Duo rolled onto his back. Oh, yuck, the sheets. The price of deviating from standard procedure, he supposed.

He got up and started stripping them off. And then he saw it: Heero's pen, stuck a good inch into the wall above the bed.

Duo laughed again. Tomorrow he was going to pin that drawing up on the notice board. Right after he failed the math test.


End file.
